A Fan in Fiction
by Sinful-ink
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like for you, the fan fiction writer, to be inside the very series you write about? I wonder, would you nudge the characters together a little too? BXG enjoy.


**I couldn't think of a better title at five in the morning, deal with it. So yeah, this is just a fan fic I'm goofing around with. Its partly humor, romance, and a bit of drama. It has an OC in it as the main character, but he's not romantically interactive with anyone.** **This a BenxGwen** **fan fic so if you have problems with that then you probably shouldn't read it. There's also a good deal of swearing. Why? Because everybody knows if you swear while telling a joke it becomes funnier. Unfortunately I've blocked it slightly in fear of the admin, but its just because I don't know what swears the T rating allows. **

**Oh yeah this is sort of an experiment, I'll need reviews to know if I should pursue it or not**. **Also tell me if my jokes are funny or not, I've tried making the character unstably funny and I'm not sure about a lot of things for it. His jokes are probably stranger than most, but I like em, so yeah.**

**I don't own Ben 10. But I did once...in a dream I had....about another dream.**

**I also don't own more than ** **says I can own. (Just a safety measure)**

**A Fan in Fiction.**

Chapter one. If could see me now...

"William."

_Nrrgh._

"William, you must wake up."

_Who's there?_

"You have a very important task before you William."

_Task, what task? Who are you?_

"You must write William, you must nurture what lies in their hearts."

_What lies in their hearts?_

"Now wake young storyteller. Wake to the destiny before you."

In Bellewood

"Ngrh, why the hell does it feel like I've been sleeping on s pile of bricks. Well I supposed 12 cans of diet coke before bed have that effect on a guy." I said rather sorely as he sat up.

"Hmm, pillows gone too." _danm, dog must of stole it again, I'd admire its determination if it didn't use it to spite me. Probably somewhere humping it, just another thing I have to throwaway cuz dad feels its to expensive to neuter him. _I thought rubbing the back of my head before slowly opening my eyes.

Slowly as everything around me registered "what the hell! I'm in the middle of a frickin road!" _Man, I've never gotten so messed up on caffeine as to end up in the road, last time I just started muttering profanities in my sleep._

"Why the crap am I in a...holy sh*t..." I said looking around to realize that the world around me wasn't what it once was.

"My...my hands their. my body its. I'm naked! And I.... look....Like a cartoon... Every things all computer pastel-y. This... this is impossible!" _It's finally happened, I've lost my mind. I've written so much fan fictions that now I see the world in cartoon vision. Yup, somewhere in the real world I'm in a corner with woman's underwear on my head rocking back and forth. Just like Uncle Charlie._

"Okay, now before I loose it even further I should try and addressthe situation a little. I think I should very calmly, (_Remind myself to keep breathing) _and very slowly. Kuh!" as I felt a strong impact overtake my body, blurring into unconciousness.

Time Lapse! (I don't own this either, it belongs to BenGwen014 or whoever he stole it from. I'm not sure so I'm just borrowing it.) 

_Ouch! crap_, _why does everything hurt_. _Feels like Voltron kicked me in the privates. Ugh, I don't even wanna open my eyes, my eyelids hurt to much, damn you diet coke. Wait, no, this wasn't caffeine fault. no, no that's impossible, caffeine loves me. It told me so._

_Wait._ _This feels like dejavu, I'm not going to wake up in the road again am I? Wait, that's right I was in the road!_

Slowly opening my eyes I saw three fuzzed out faces_, _I tried to move my hands to rub out the blurriness in my eyes but found my energy to be all but gone. Though even through the blur I could tell that everything was still CG. "Ugh, my body, what the heck happened to me?" a deep sigh of relief was then let out before an oddly familiar voice spoke. "Oh thank goodness, I was so worried when I found out we'd hit you."

"Hit me, with what?"

"Well, we hit you with our RV, but to be fair you were kinda laying in the road. You should really pick a better place to take a nap." A different yet still familiar voice said sounding a little miffed.

"The road, right. Well although I could regale you with how I ended up in the road (_And have you not believe me)_ first may I suggest that no matter how stupid a person may be you should still be polite if you mow him down with your Vehicle. Just for future reference you know." I said trying to sound annoyed, but ultimately sounding emotionless under the strain and immense discomfort. I was in too much pain to care about insulting someone. A first I'm sure.

"Now, Gwen he's got a point. He might have had a good reason for being in the road, you shouldn't be so quick to judge. We did hit him after all." Spoke the first voice.

"Yeah Gwen, cut the guy some slack he just got up from being hammered by a flying Rustbucket." A third voice said laughing a little as he did.

_Wait a minute, Gwen, Rustbucket, cartoon world! No, it couldn't be!_

Quickly bolting even further upright and opening my eyes even wider to get rid of the blur I saw three all too familiar figures standing near me. A small orange haired girl with emerald green eyes and an irked look on her face. An equally green eyed, brown haired boy stood next to her smiling arrogantly. Between the two stood a huge greying man sporting a Hawaiian styled shirt. All three people who shouldn't technically exist. And a funny thing happens when you experience to much of to many types of emotion at once, you scream.

"AHH!!!" William yelled as he quickly jumped out of the brown covers that had been concealing his nakedness.

"You three! Your not supposed to exist!" William said as he continued to yell at the Tennyson family. The two younger Tennyson's now had fallen back onto the floor with surprise, while the old man had only stepped back a little for the same reason.

The old man not being the source of the dilemma, in the sense that he was not the main character was ignored as I glanced down at two on the floor. The boys hand in front of the girls face as he tilted his head to the side to ignore the "view." The girl whose face was now covered by the boys hand was still blushing incredibly despite the fact that her view was disrupted. Most likely the boy had not been quick enough with his hand.

I merely stood there for what seemed hours, though in reality only seconds, just staring unbelievingly at the sight before my eyes. This was the Tennyson family, The cartoon, Tennyson family, the Tennyson family that wasn't supposed to literally exist. Ben, Gwen and Max Tennyson! They were some of the very people I write fan fictions about, the kind of fan fictions flamers loved to destroy for that matter. How could they be real, how could any of this! I felt pain all over so some aspect must be real, but how could it? All this crazy stuff had just happened in what seemed like the course of minutes, I had woken up in a cartoon world naked and....wait a minute, naked.

Looking down to see what I feared to be perhaps the worst way to meet anyone at all the blush on the young girls face finally registered. If anything that one embarrassment was the only thing I could say for sure was real.

"Ahh!" I screamed again, this time reaching down for the blanket beneath me my face now glowing a color of red only possible in the cartoon world. This one particular thought pattern running through my head.

_Inner voice #1. Well, you just managed to flash a ten year old girl, congratulations your now considered a pedofile in most states. _

_Inner voice #2. Yeah, your going to burn in hell for that. And you'll probably being seeing it sooner than you think_, _don't forget whose Alien fighting, weapon filled Rv you just freaked out in. While naked I might add. Personally I recommend going out the window._

And as if on cue with my thoughts Max suddenly switched into defensive Grandfather mode.

"Gwen get up front with me, Ben make sure he says put, I'm going to call the cops to pick him up." Max said somewhat miffed. As could be expected he probably didn't like having naked kids yell at him about his existence.

_Oh crap! The cops! If they come I'll never be able to go back home, or something... either way no matter where the hell I am "I've never been in a situation in which cops can't make things worse." (Brendan Behan quote.) _

"Wait, wait, wait, please Max, let me just explain myself.."

At the mention of his nameMax turned. His face looked hard as stone with eyes like cold embers. "How do you know my name?" He said his tone as cold as his stare.

_I never truly appreciated the fear he can inflict upon someone until now...Tv certainly lacks the atmosphere the guys brings with em that's for sure. _

"All right, but your not going to believe me.

_Personally I still not sure if I believe myself, but there's only a few "logical explanations." _

_1. Probably the most likely, insanity. I always knew stability wasn't' my forte, but I'd have never had guessed it'd become this bad._

_2. I'm dreaming, still yet to determine if this is a good one or bad._

_3. Some sort of CGI immersion. probably not._

_4. Then of course with left with the most logical 'cartoon' idea. And although it's a little cliche I might have somehow been transported into the televison or something..._

_Four sounds the most likely, as sad a that is. _

"First off let me introduce myself, my name is William Etch. As for my story, well I'm still trying to figure that out in a sense. However, I know a few things for sure, I' m from a different dimension of sorts and that in my dimension...your all a Tv series. " I said awkwardly, knowing what was to come next.

Max merely raised an eyebrow before once again saying in his cold voice, "sorry, I don't buy it."

And before he could even turn to go and get the phone from the front I spoke again.

"I can tell you each things about yourselves that only you would know or rather should know." Knowing he wouldn't even dignify the response by turning to look back I continued. "Ben," I said drawing the ten year olds focus, "You sleep with a teddy bear named Furry Freddy." I said as Ben's face erupted in shock and embarrassment.

Knowing I still had to prove my story to the rest I turned to Gwen next. "Gwen, your afraid of thunder storms." Gwen after hearing wore an expression only a little less shocked than Ben's.

Max was next, his was perhaps the riskiest of secrets. He would either react in shock or in anger, it was a risk that needed to be taken though. However if he reacted negatively to this my chances of getting help would be slim to none.

_God I hope this doesn't backfire...if it does though I will actually die the way I came into this world, naked, bloody, and crying for my mommy. _

Max now looking back in response to the previously revealed secrets had a look of distrust and curiosity on his face.

"Max, I have one word for you. However I need you to believe me when I say I reacted that way out of shock before I say it. I need you to believe that I don't mean you any harm." then sucking breath before saying it, "Verdona."


End file.
